The beginning before the beginning
by KitsuneFlareFox
Summary: What I think happens before Maka and Soul became partners
1. Chapter 1

Maka was the new girl at her school DWMA ( death weapon Meister academy ) at the time she was searching for a partner ( weapon ), cause well she's a completely useless Meister if she doesn't.

Yet she had no luck finding a partner. They were always taken or there soul wave links wouldnt match up. But today she felt different like that feeling when something good is gonna happen.

Maka reached the stairs opening, skipping up them her long black jacket flapping in the wind. Her pigtails doing the same but more calmly. She reached the top, spinning on her toes facing the way she came. Maka watched the city below her, she has heard people talk about this view and now she finally gets to see it for her self.

With one last scan of the horizon she disappeared into the school.

There were many kids there Meisters and weapons of course, but she couldn't tell which was which. Maka whipped out a tiny sheet of paper, it had the number of her class room on it.

As she was studying the paper trying to memorize the number, she heard a group of girls gossiping in the corner.

" The guy is totally freaky " a brunet in a pink tank top said

" My parents said to stay away from him " a tall blond girl piped who wore a polka doted sundress.

" and those teeth what is he a fucking vampire " a girl that looked like the brunets twin. All the other girls just sat there nodding there heads in agreement at every comment.

The group dispersed going to different destinations. Maka did the same, she arrived just in time before the bell rang.

Scanning the crowd of people for an open seat, she saw one next to a blue spiky haired boy. Taking the seat the boy looked over at her and gave her a huge ass grin. " Looks like the new girl decided to sit next to the all mighty god " still smiling he slapped her on the back.

" O-k then " she said unsure what to answer to that.

A man walked in slamming the door behind him. He was a tan dude with black dread locks going down to his shoulders. He wore a white head band with a symbol on it, but she couldn't see from her seat. The man wore a dark green tank top showing of his tattoos and a pair of light blue jeans and sneakers.

" I am your teacher! " he yelled " my name is Sid for people who don't know me! " at the moment she thought Sid looked directly at her. " Now say here if I call your name!"

He started calling the names on after another each came with a quit yet loud here. " Black*Star! " black*star? what kinda name is that. " YAHOOO THE STAR IS HERE " maka whipped her head towards the blue haired. He's black*star? I should have know a weird personality needs a weird name.

A bunch of names later he called maka, she of course answered with a very enthusiastic here! Cause well she kinda liked school, mostly the library they were part of the school so she like school

Then another name was called, another weird name and yet it kinda sounded familiar. " Soul Eater!" There was a silence " Soul Eater Answer!" Again no answer. She noticed the teacher mumbling something, she kind uve understand what he said. She wasn't a master at lip reading, but she had some skill. Maka was paying close attention, she figured out some of the words.

From what she could tell, the piece she understand was " I hope "


	2. Chapter 2

After school she took the back way home cause it would be faster. Every moment or two she would mumble the words she heard from her teacher " I hope."

what does he hope? Who was this soul character? Was he the same person those girls were talking about, and if so she hopes she doesn't meet him anytime soon.

" Get the fuck out of this city you don't belong!" Someone yelled from around the corner.

Maka sped up her pace and looked down the ally to see what was going on, and what she found was a snow haired boy surrounded by a crowed of people. The boy was wearing a black jacket with a orange shirt underneath, gray pants and black shoes and headband.

Maka couldn't see the boys face, he was looking at the ground refusing to look at the people.

" Hey you little shit didn't you hear me get the fuck out of this city" she looked to find out who kept saying that, to find a big man partly balding. In gray sweat pants and a ketchup stained shirt.

The boy still didn't answer keeping his eyes on the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, well that is untill the man threw a rock at him making him stumble a little to his left as it hit him in the head.

" Hahaha how do you like that you freak, oh and trust I have more and so do these people!" When he meant people he meant about 35 adults and 15 kids with stones in there hands ready to launch at any time.

But before they could the snow haired boy fell to his knees, blood dripping down his head wear the rock hit turning his hair a pink.

The man stepped forewared " all right now is are chance everyone to take this freak out!

Before he could do anything maka was already by the boys side kicking the man in thee crotch. He fell to the ground in a high pitch scream. " Go-away- fat man " maka said.

Everyone started whispering and walked away slowly to where ever they came from.

Maka froze as she felt something intensely watching her or someone. She spun on her heels to face the boy, he was looking at her his eyes big and wide and, RED?!

Now she understood why everyone called him a freak, he was albino. The boy stood up and bowed " thank you " and walked away.

" wait what?! Hey get back her!" She yelled chasing after him. The boy halted and looked at her with those red eyes of his. " I never got to introduce my self, I'm Maka Albarn the new girl at school" she smiled at the snow haired boy. " Well in that case" he shrugged his shoulders " I'm Soul Evans the Albino "

He's soul? What Sid said makes a little sense now, what just happened right now probably happens a lot so he was worried. Well at least it sounds like the school cares about him.

" Um... Soul you wanna come over to dinner tonight, I could patch up your head while your there " Soul gave a shrug " why not what harm could it do " he walked off out of the ally onto a road and hoped onto a motorcycle " okay were do you live "

wait he wants me to hop on that thing, does he know how dangerous those are? But before I knew it I had hopped on the back wrapping my arms around his waist, telling him my address.

As we rushed through the streets, his hair constantly in my face so most of the time I only saw a white mass.

when we arrived I lead him up to the door leading him into my house. " soul were did you get that " she said pointing out the window towards the motorcycle " what you talking about maka all the cool guys have them " he said with a smirk


	3. Chapter 3

when we arrived I lead him up to the door leading him into my house. " soul were did you get that " she said pointing out the window towards the motorcycle " what you talking about maka all the cool guys have them " he said with a smirk

Maka just let it slide and led him down a hallway leading him into the bathroom. The room wasent big but wasent small, it had wight walls and a white and blue tiled floor. Her shower was on the far end of the room while here toilet and sink stood right next to each other on the north wall in the middle.

Soul sat on the toilet seat and watched Maka as she rummaged through her cabnit above the sink. Maka pulled out a first aid kit and closed the cabnit. The blond sat on the edge of the tub pulling bandages out of the kit. She started bandaging his head, soul tried to keep as still as possible trying not to screw her up.

Maka let go of his head and sat straight up on the tub putting the left over bandages away. " Did I make them to tight, or to loose cause if so I can fix it?"

Soul got up and inspected the wrapping in the mirror. He looked down at maka giving her a toothy grin. " it's perfect... Better than anything I could do "

Maka just stared.. Just stared at those teeth oh his. They were like sharks. Maka lost her balance and fell into the tub hitting her head. she grunted as she tried getting up.

Soul reached out his hand to help her up, but with no hesitation Maka slapped the extended hand away shocking soul.

Soul could see a hint of fear in her eyes when she slapped him. He let out a long sigh and left the room.

Maka didn't realize what she did at first until she saw the pained look in his eyes as he left. She jumped out of the tub and ran after the white haired man hoping to catch him before he left.

She spotted him heading towareds the door and grabbed onto his arm as soon as he grabbed the handle. He tried shaking her off but she wouldn't budge.

" What do you want, obviously I'm not wanted here I'm wanted no were " he gave up trying to shake her and stared at the door refusing to look at her.

" Soul I'm sorry " maka didn't want him to go she felt kinda connected to him even though they just met.

Soul let go of the door nob letting it fall to his side.

" Soul there's something different about you I can sense it... And your soul it's jagged and looks like its about to fall apart and yet you still stand... Your different ... So please don't go. "

Soul turned to face her a giant smile on his face. " If that's the case ill stay."

-/:;()$()$& .,?!"

alright hope you guess like it so far and p.s. if you review I wright oh and I don't own soul eater :3


End file.
